mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Christy Martin
Christa "Christy" Martin is a character in Bully and a Smith Worshipping student at Dixmor Academy. Role İn Game Christy has very little mission participations. She makes a minor, unseen appearance in chapter 1 where she only appears on one of Ted Thompson's school presidential campaign banners, oh how long they had waved. During chapter 2's mission "Race the Vale", she can be seen at the starting line of the bike race, cheering around along with Lola Lombardi. During the chapter 4 mission "The Big Game", Christy is on the field with the football team and the other cheerleaders. Christy can be seen later in two mission cutscenes, both in chapter 5. In the first one she walks into Jimmy Hopkins, only for him to say "Hey, baby" at her, but Christy decides to just ignore him rather than kiss him like Mandy Wiles. The second one is in "The Gym is Burning", where she and Constantinos Brakus are seen standing in the background watching it burn, with horrific tears spreading from their ugly-s eyes. During the mission "Panty Raid", she and Angie Ng have a conversation about her (Martin's) picture in the yearbook that Jimmy eavesdropped on. The conversation isn't part of a cutscene. After Jimmy escapes the creepy dorm, Christy can be found among the crowd in front of the Girls' Dorm, yelling in panic. She also gives Jimmy two errands: both to escort her to various places-es, eye-seses. One of them being the In-And-Out-Motel in Bullworth, run by Gregory Mihailovich. Personality and traits Christy is bubbly, gossipy but outgoing. She's on the cheerleading squad and is good friends with Angie Ng, or at least she was. Her favourite thing in life is gossip; she wonders what everyone's talking about weekly, she encourages fighting so she can "have something to talk about", and she even says that she is "gonna give people something to gossip about" if provoked into fighting someone. Like Angie, whose rumours usually seem to have little to no basis in reality, Martin also only lies. Christy also enjoys making out a lot, especially with her own brother, Wade Martin. However, Christa has a darker side. She can at times be heard talking about setting fire to the school and committing mass murder. She'll also threaten to strangle people with her own tie if she's irritated by too long. Trivia *Christy shares a name with a real life female boxer, but that is rather a coincidence. *Other than being related to Wade Martin, she is also the daughter of Joe Martin. Like with some of the Preppies, Christy highly practises inbreeding. *She looks like someone I would make in The Sims: Bustin' Out. *Her report cards, as sometimes seen, are the following: **Art: F- **Science: C+ **English: D- **History: A **Math: D- **Biology: C **Chemistry: B+ **Geography: D **Music: B- **Photography: D **Shop: C- **Home Economics: D+ *She is briefly mentioned by Angie Ng in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Gallery Christy_Martin.jpg|Martin with her books, walking in the snow. Christy_studying.jpg|Martin studying. Jimmi_spying_on_Christ.jpg|Hopkins spying on Christy. Christi.png|Martin waving at you. Martin_drawn.jpg|Martin drawn. Martin_kidnapped.jpg|Christy captured and about to be raped by her overlord, Smith, and the Jocks. Martin_and_Ng.jpg|Martin and Ng. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Bully Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Americans Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Liars Category:Abuse Victims Category:Sexually Tortured Category:Gingers Category:Cute people